


Answer No To This Question

by makingmoviesinmyhead



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingmoviesinmyhead/pseuds/makingmoviesinmyhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But the thing she liked the most was that she had found someone to be lonely with, because at the end of the day that’s what they were, two lonely people trying to get by in a small, lonely town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer No To This Question

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one-shot! Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Friday Night Lights or these amazing characters!

_Even if that cowboy runs away real slow_

_The boy never stays_

_And the love never goes_

-The Boy Never Stays, Sarah Darling

She can’t quite pinpoint the moment they became more than just “friends” but one day he’s whispering that she looks real pretty in that little skirt in her ear, and the next, she finds herself in the back of Tim Riggins truck, doing what most girls in Dillon only dreamed of. And from then on, they became this sort of unofficial couple; they weren’t in love but they weren’t seeing anyone else either. Sometimes, she thinks that their broken hearts had brought them together. Because both Matt and Lyla were seeing other people, they had somehow gravitated towards each other.

She liked having him around. She enjoyed his company and his quietness and his lazy southern drawl (whenever he did speak.) She liked the long drives they took, with no destination in mind. She liked the way his rough, calloused hand felt on her bare thigh as they drove down the endless Texas highways. But the thing she liked the most was that she had found someone to be lonely with, because at the end of the day that’s what they were, two lonely people trying to get by in a small, lonely town.

For the most part, they do get by. They spend cold winter afternoons in his bed keeping each other warm and have movie marathons on the weekends at her house when her parents are in a good mood. And sometimes, when she’s lying in bed at night after spending the whole day with him, she wonders if he thinks about her like she thinks of him. Like that sparkle in his eye that’s dimmed over the years or that beautiful, heartbreaking smile of his.

And he does. He thinks about running his fingers through her long, soft hair. He thinks about the sound of her laugh and how her presence fills up an empty room and how he’s not quite so empty when she’s around.

* * *

She  wakes up on a Monday morning with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and by third period, it’s almost too much for her to handle. She has no idea why it’s there but all she knows is that for the next week it doesn’t go away, no matter what she does. And the feeling only intensifies when Tim’s around. She holds on to him a little tighter and kisses him a little harder but that only makes her feel worse. And this thing between them? She sees it flicker and quickly diminish before her eyes.

She hears through the Dillon High gossip mill that Lyla is once again single a week later, and that sinking feeling in her stomach makes sense now. This day, she figures, is not going to be a good one. And by lunchtime, it’s confirmed. She’s making her way to her locker when she sees them. Tim and Lyla talking softly in the hallway. He has a smile on his face and Lyla has her hand on his arm and she can’t stand looking at them any longer so, she heads straight for the exit and doesn’t come back.

Her parents ground her for a week for ditching that afternoon and she’s kind of thankful for it. She doesn’t see much of Tim and ignores all of his calls and text messages. This way, she figures, she can postpone the imminent end of their relationship.

He knocks on her front door on a Thursday afternoon, just as the sun begins to set. Her parents are working late so she lets him in. He doesn’t say anything, just pushes her up against the wall and kisses her like she’s never been kissed before. They lazily make their way to her bedroom. He slowly undresses her, leaving a trail of gentle caresses. He takes his time on her, on this indulgence they share and she takes everything he has to give. She tries to relish completely in this moment but something holds her back because this is different from every other time, like he’s apologizing for something he hasn’t done; like he’s saying goodbye. She closes her eyes and tangles her fingers in his hair, willing the knot in her throat to go way.

A while later, they’re sitting on the couch in the living room watching reruns of Dawson’s Creek, the only source of light coming from the television. She snuggles into his side and he puts his arm around her as she looks up at him, his face half obscured in shadows and her heart aches a little.

“We have an expiration date, don’t we?” she says, almost in a whisper. He looks down at her with an expression on his face she can’t quite read.

“Jules-” she cuts him off before he can protest any further.

“We do, Tim. Lyla’s single again and you’re in love with her. It’s only a matter of time before you go running back to her.”  He shakes his head but doesn’t say anything. “And that, what we did earlier,” her voice breaks a little as she says the words, “you were saying goodbye without you actually saying the words.”

“Julie, don’t say that.” She smiles but it doesn’t reach her eyes.

“But it’s true. we both know it. I just kind of wish it would have lasted a little bit longer.” He leans down and leaves a gentle kiss to her forehead when he sees her tears fall and leaves not long after that.

That night as she lays in bed, she thinks about how much she’s going to miss him and she cries because she hasn’t felt this lonely in a long time. Because she has no one to be lonely with anymore.


End file.
